Hayden Ventorix
=The Story= =The Look= The Jedi Robes His robes consisted of three parts to it: the outer robes which were a dark black. The tunic which was white, and the inner shirt which was a cream colour. These all combined to show off the Jedi in the full traditional Jedi apparel. Along with his standard Jedi pants, which were of a black colour and his tan boots, he was outfitted with a white Jedi utility belt. This was the look that Hayden kept through most of his years, with making little changes over time to signify his development within the Jedi and the Order. The Armour Upon his Knighthood, Hayden had taken on a new look which gave him quite the look from the other Jedi. As Jedi where known to use Armour in certain times, Hayden had taken it upon himself to use it all the time - replacing the Jedi robes. The armour was a dark blue colour, which had white mixed into the outer workings of it. Attached to the back of the armour, was a tattered cape. The armour had the Republic insignia on the chest plate, showing that he was apart of the Republic and all that it stood for. While working side by side with the 322nd, Hayden had taken it upon himself to request such help by some of the Marines while they were off duty. With the help of the Marines, Hayden had installed a Hush-98 comlink into the wrist of his armour, along with a lifeform scanner and a heat sensor. The other wrist of the armour, has a small shoto ejection - which was customized to feed it into the hand of Hayden rather then just opening up and presenting the lightsaber. This served him many times, in many battles to prove useful and grateful he came up with the idea. The comlink and sensors had been customized to feed into the helmet which was also customized to his liking. While the helmet was able to use the sensors and the comlink, it also was equipped with a Model 1000 macrobinocular installed which contained an internal readout which provided information on distance and land elevation. The Gray Robes Hayden has been seen wearing 'Gray robes'. These robes have not yet been shown publicly outside the Jedi temple and it is unknown the importance of them to him. =Personality= =Powers and/or Abilities= Powers * Force speed * Force Seeing * Force Empathy * Telepathy * Telekinesis o Force Jump/Leap o Force Pull/Push * Force Jump/Leap * Mind Trick Hayden on more than one occassion, has shown he is more then capable of using these powers in a variety of situations and a variety of uses. While he is skilled in the use of Speed, Seeing, Telepathy and Telekinesis along with Force Jump, he is working on developing his skills in Force Empathy and Mind Trick. As of late, he has gained much progress in both of these but has not come to the level he wishes to be at. Abilities As a Jedi Sentinel, Hayden possess many abilities which some require the use of the Force and some do not. The role of a Sentinel, gave him the balance of the Consular role and the Guardian role within the order. Some of his abilities are fields of security, computers, stealth techniques, demolitions, repair or medicine. While not limited to these, he has shown many indications that he is capable of piloting ships of any size. Hayden on more then once occassion has been shown to speak more then one language, which are Galactic Basic, Durese and Huttese. The origins of knowing these languages are unknown, possibly spanning from his early days on the planet Indupar with his mother, in return had the ability to speak many languages after hearing them once. Hayden has used Dun Möch on opponents, which has been frowned upon by the Jedi Order. The use of Dun Möch was a form of combat that used distraction and doubt, usually through taunting, in conjunction with lightsaber battle. All the while, Hayden has been well trained in the use of words to negotiate matters. In certain situations, he has been shown to use a little bit of both; to taunt the person into the making the deal and then negotiating the terms of it. This has been used to great success, while never taught to a student he has made great effort in using certain phrases or play-on words to draw an opponent to him. As a Jedi, Hayden was trained in the Jedi arts of dueling. Under his Master, Savdo Terrel, Hayden has learned; Shii-Cho, Soresu, Djem So and Makashi. Even though he switches it up, he tends to blend his Shii-Cho and Makashi into more of his own style, feeling that the fluidity of both of them gives him the upper hand in his duels. As a Soresu duelist, it taught him his control, his discipline and his defending before attacking principle to which he now uses. His saber dueling can be described as a balance between the mind and the body, the flow of the river or the sudden change. =Weapons= Category:Characters